<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down all your darkest roads by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398635">down all your darkest roads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, Mugging, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets mugged. Bokuto and Kuroo get revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down all your darkest roads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Graveyard" by Halsey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo’s name flashed onscreen as Bokuto’s phone vibrated. “Suuuuuuup,” he answered, putting Kuroo on speaker.</p><p>“Bo, you home?”</p><p>“Yeah. ‘Kaashi’s here, too.”</p><p>“Are you dressed?”</p><p>Bokuto looked down at his basketball shorts and Akaashi’s sweats. “Kind of?”</p><p>“Get dressed. Akaashi too. Meet me outside in five minutes.”</p><p>“What? It’s kinda late, man.” A quick glance at the clock told Bokuto it was 12:49 a.m. “Why don’t you just come in? My parents are out, so—”</p><p>“I’m not coming to hang out. It’s an emergency. Five minutes.” The line went dead.</p><p>Akaashi squinted at the phone. “Huh.”</p><p>“I guess we better get changed.”</p><p>As promised, Kuroo pulled up in this mother’s car five minutes later. Bokuto and Akaashi were waiting in the driveway. </p><p>Kuroo flung the passenger door open. “Get in.”</p><p>“Dude,” Bokuto said, climbing in — the car was small, and his body was not — “what’s wrong? You looked freaked.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Akaashi whispered from the backseat.</p><p>Kuroo wasn’t alone in the car. Kenma sat in the seat behind him, curled in on himself and looking even smaller than usual. Despite the darkness, a fit lip and the beginning of a black eye were visible on his face. Kuroo peeled out, speeding down Bokuto’s street.</p><p>“Kozume-san, what happened?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“He got fucking jumped,” Kuroo snapped. “There were two guys. They took all his stuff.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“He was—”</p><p>“I can answer for myself, Kuro,” Kenma said quietly. “I was at a gaming cafe until midnight. I went to catch the train home, and I had to walk down an empty street… or at least I thought it was empty…”</p><p>“You should have called me,” Kuroo hissed.</p><p>“You told me that already,” Kenma said.</p><p>The streetlights blurred together as Kuroo drove faster. “Kenma’s phone has GPS,” he continued, “and those idiots haven’t turned it off.” He tossed his own phone at Bokuto, the tracking app open. “Tell me where to go.”</p><p>So that’s why he and Akaashi were here. They were going to get Kenma’s stuff back, and Kuroo needed extra muscle. “Turn right at the next street,” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere other than your face?” Akaashi asked Kenma.</p><p>“His ribs,” Kuroo said, at the same time Kenma said, “I’m fine.” Kuroo huffed. “I can see you clutching at them in the mirror.”</p><p>“They might have kicked me a couple times,” Kenma admitted. “Nothing feels broken, though.”</p><p>“We’re going to the hospital after this,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“There!” Bokuto pointed. Two guys were walking on the sidewalk just ahead of them. “That’s them.”</p><p>“Kuro, please don’t—”</p><p>“Don’t argue, Kenma.” Kuroo parked the car. “Akaashi, you stay with him. Bo, let’s go.”</p><p>Kuroo slammed the car door behind him. Bokuto was pretty pissed off after seeing Kenma’s face, but Kuroo was <em> furious. </em> Bokuto wondered if he would have any chance of talking Kuroo out of doing this now.</p><p>“You sure this is how you wanna handle this?”</p><p>Kuroo’s jaw clenched. “Yep.”</p><p>Guess not. “Then I got your back,” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Knew you would.” Kuroo cracked his neck. “Hey, assholes!”</p><p>The two guys spun around, ten feet ahead of them. “You talking to us?”</p><p>“You took my friend’s stuff,” Kuroo said. “Give it back. Now.”</p><p>“And why would the fuck we do that?” Bokuto looked them over. They were older, probably by about ten years. But he and Kuroo were bigger.</p><p>Kuroo didn’t wait for an answer. He charged forward and slammed his fist into the guy’s face. The guy stumbled back, swearing.</p><p>His buddy went for Bokuto, but Bokuto was faster. He shoved the guy back and aimed a kick at his shin, distracting him for long enough to get ready to hit him as he came back up. He thought of Kenma’s black eye, and threw another punch.</p><p>Beside him, Kuroo tackled his mark to the ground, trying to hold down his legs. Bokuto was distracted, watching, and didn’t see the fist headed for his face. </p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> he swore. He tasted blood. He blocked the guy’s next hit and got in a quick one of his own, sending the man to the ground. Fighting, like volleyball, was mostly about timing. But power was always a factor.</p><p>“Bo, check his pockets.” Kuroo did the same to the guy he had pinned. Bokuto threw one last punch to keep the guy down, then turned his pockets out. He came up with a phone — metal band logo on the case, definitely not Kenma’s — and a wallet with the man below him’s ID. “Nothing,” he told Kuroo.</p><p>“Same,” Kuroo confirmed. “It’s in here, then.” His guy had a backpack. Kuroo slipped it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Bokuto stood up, watching the man he’d beaten up spit blood on the sidewalk. His own mouth was full of it, too.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Kuroo was already almost back to the car. Bokuto sprinted to catch up. He noticed, as he ran behind Kuroo, that his friend’s knuckles were bloody.</p><p>Kenma leaned forward when they got in. “Kuro? What happened?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said flatly. He tossed the bag at Akaashi. “Find Kenma’s stuff.” The tires squealed on the pavement as he pulled back onto the road. “You okay?” he asked Bokuto, not looking over.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” He was unhurt, other than the bruise that was definitely forming on his cheek. Hopefully it wouldn’t be bad enough that his parents would notice. “What’s in the bag?” </p><p>“Um.” Akaashi picked through it gingerly. “Dirty clothes. Some papers. Oh, here! Are these yours, Kozume-san?” He held up a PSP, and a phone with a Legend of Zelda case.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kenma took them. “Thank you.”</p><p>“They took your wallet, too?” Kenma nodded. “‘Kay, lemme see. Got one… no, this is some chick named Mariko’s.”</p><p>“Probably someone else they got.” Bokuto might regret what he’d done later, but he sure didn’t right now.</p><p>“Okay, wait, there’s another— ow! What the—?” Akaashi rummaged around and pulled something out of the bag. Bokuto and Kuroo turned back to look. A drop of blood ran down Akaashi’s thumb where he’d cut it on the knife he pulled from the bag. It was a switchblade. Kenma’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“That was in their bag?” Kuroo said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kuroo pulled the car over and turned off the engine. For a second, he just stared out the windshield, not saying anything. Then he smashed his bloodied hand against the steering wheel so hard the car shook. Akaashi jumped in his seat.</p><p>“FUCK!” Kuroo screamed. He punched the wheel one, two, three more times. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>Bokuto reached out a tentative hand. “Hey, man, it’s okay—”</p><p>Kuroo brushed his hand off and wheeled around to face Kenma. Bokuto was shocked to see tears running down Kuroo’s cheeks.</p><p>“They could have killed you, you understand!? They could have fucking killed you—” His voice broke. Bokuto put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder again, and this time, he didn’t shrug him off. Kuroo pressed his face into his headrest and sobbed.</p><p>“Kuro, I’m okay,” Kenma said, reaching out to touch his hand. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Kuroo wiped his face noisily, sitting up. “Next time, you fucking call me, okay? Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Okay.” He wiped his face again. “Okay, okay.” Bokuto pulled his hand back so he could turn around. He started the car. “Fuck, sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, dude,” Bokuto said insistently. </p><p>“Do you want someone else to drive, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“No, I’m okay. Really.” He pulled away from the curb, driving slower than he had all night.</p><p>The ride back to Bokuto’s was quiet, Kenma and Akaashi speaking in hushed tones in the back. Kuroo didn’t say a word until they were in Bokuto’s driveway.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bo,” he said again. “You too, Akaashi.”</p><p>“It’s totally fine,” Bokuto said. “Kenma got his stuff back; that’s what matters, right?”</p><p>Kuroo managed a tiny smile. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>“Good luck at the hospital,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“Yeah, feel better, bro,” Bokuto put in.</p><p>Kenma whispered a quiet, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll call you in the morning,” Kuroo said. Then they were gone, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi in the dark. Bokuto checked the time on his phone. They’d barely been gone half an hour.</p><p>Beside him, Akaashi shivered. “Bokuto-san,” he said. “Next time you have to walk somewhere at night, call me, okay?”</p><p>Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>